


We Have Stained These Walls With Our Mistakes And Flaws

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Uni AU, bottom!Louis, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a club after Louis gets robbed. Louis has a girlfriend, Harry has a boyfriend, but fate has other plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Stained These Walls With Our Mistakes And Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> i write far too much mpreg i'm not even sorry

Hole is the name of the club Harry finds by accident. He assumes it’s a normal club, but is quickly corrected. There are numerous rooms towards the back people rent out to fuck and get out. Harry finds it after a big fight with his boyfriend Liam, and ever since then, he’s become a regular. 

The first time he goes, he sees one of his professors there and quickly ducks away, and thankfully finds a mask lying around so decides that should be his thing to keep his identity safe. 

It isn’t that he goes to cheat on Liam, not really. But sometimes, Harry needs something, and people always love him and offer to get him off, but he never returns the favor. No one knows his real name, just knows him at the mysterious guy with the mask, and he likes keeping it that way. Liam is always so busy with football practice and his internship with a law firm and he has less and less time for him. They share a dorm room together, just like they did back in first year. They were roommates and started to fool around and eventually started dating. They were always happy, up until their last year started and Liam’s schedule was much too packed.

“Harry!” Liam yells, opening the door and slamming it quickly. Harry looks up from his textbook and stares at Liam.

“Yes?”

“We need to talk. Andy said he saw you at some sex club last night talking to some guy! What is that about?!” Liam exclaims.

“What? No, how could Andy have seen me? I was here,” Harry asks, trying to play it off.

“Cut the shit, Harry! Just fucking admit to it!”

“Fine! I went! I’ve been going! Do you know why? Because you can’t seem to find any fucking time for your own boyfriend anymore! Everything comes before me! I’m stressed out too but you don’t want any part of me lately! I need to have fun too!” Harry screams, getting off his bed. Liam doesn’t say anything, because he knows Harry is right. He knows he’s never around anymore, knows how little time he makes for his boyfriend. 

“Harry-“

“Save it.”

So, that’s how Harry ends up here, talking to the pretty boy with blue eyes who just got robbed. 

They’re sitting at the bar, and Harry’s listening to the boy rant quickly about what just happened. 

“This fucking guy comes out of no where, pushes me against the wall, grabs my wallet and takes a wad of cash from it, then throws the wallet back at me! Then he takes my beanie and my phone! I was too shocked to even fight back.”

“That’s rough. Want a drink?” Harry offers.

“I could use one,” Louis sighs. When Louis ran into the club, he was ready to call the police and freak out, but then he saw this guy sitting at the bar. Even with the mask over his face, he knew he had to be around Louis’ age and his body was so fit, his t-shirt clinging to his broad shoulders. He sort of forgot everything wrong with his life because this guy seemed so different that he had to sit with him. Louis has a girlfriend, of course, Hannah, who he obviously loves and he definitely isn’t gay so, he’s ignoring the stir in his abdomen. 

They have a few drinks together, and the line between wrong and right is starting to blur. 

“So,” Louis starts, putting his glass down. “We’ve been sitting here and I still don’t know your name.”

“I’m just the mysterious guy with the mask,” Harry grins.

“That’s not going to work with me,” Louis snarls.

“How about you get a room with me and I’ll tell you?” Harry says, completely seriously, and Louis almost falls off his chair. 

“Alright,” Louis agrees, the alcohol in his system making him forget everything else. 

Harry smiles wide, taking his hand and bringing him to one of the back rooms. He closes the door and it’s finally quiet. Louis walks over and takes off his mask.

“Much better,” he breathes, staring into his green eyes. This guy is beautiful, and Louis has definitely never used that adjective for a guy before. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry Styles.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry Styles.”

“Yeah, you too, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry grins, holding Louis’ hips. “Do you go to school around here?”

“Yeah, University of London. You?”

“University of East London,” Harry says. “We’re right by each other, surprised I haven’t seen you at any parties.”

Louis shrugs and Harry’s hand move down to cup his ass. 

“I have a girlfriend,” Louis blurts. “I’m straight. I’ve never done this.”

“Virgin, then?” Harry smirks.

“No,” Louis pouts. “I’ve done it, just…with girls.”

“You can’t be too straight if you’re with me right now,” Harry challenges.

“You’re…different.”

“Well, let me show you how the other side lives, then, yeah?” Harry smiles softly, and Louis feels far too comfortable. 

“I have a girlfriend,” Louis repeats, though he makes no move of objection.

“Yeah, I heard. I won’t tell if you don’t,” Harry shrugs. Louis nods awkwardly, and Harry puts a large hand on his neck, rubbing his thumb across his jaw. He leans in and kisses Louis, soft and easy. Louis melts into it with ease, his hands finding their way to Harry’s shoulders. He knows he’s never felt this way with a woman before, and he knows this is way more thrilling. 

Louis’ only watched gay porn once on a dare, so he doesn’t really know what to expect from it. But Harry takes his time, unbuttoning Louis’ shirt and pushing it off, kissing him gently with soft lips. Louis thinks he never wants to stop kissing those lips, and if someone asked him right now what his girlfriend’s name was, he wouldn’t have an answer. 

Harry breaks their kiss, and Louis instinctively chases after his lips again. Harry chuckles, rubbing his hipbones softly with the pads of his thumbs. 

“We have all night, don’t worry. I’ll make it good,” Harry promises softly. He brings Louis to the bed, laying him down. Harry takes off his shirt, showing off his abs and toned arms and Louis just wants to lick him for hours. Harry kisses him again, popping the button on Louis’ jeans and pulling them off slowly. Louis suddenly feels very vulnerable like this, wonders if girls get this same feeling before having sex with a guy. 

Harry’s hands spread Louis’ legs apart gently, smiling down at him. 

“I like what I have to work with,” Harry winks and Louis actually fucking whimpers at that. Harry’s pants come off quickly, and Louis gasps when he sees the size of Harry, and really kind of wants him inside of him, a thought that had never crossed his mind about any man. But Harry’s cock is so pretty and Louis really, really wants him. 

Harry grabs the bottle of complimentary lube left on the table, slicking up his fingers.

“Ever fingered yourself?” Harry asks, voice soft.

“N-no,” Louis whispers.

“You’re really missing out, babe. I’m going to show you a whole new world,” Harry grins, kissing his inner thigh and circling his middle finger around his rim. Louis shudders, never letting anyone touch him there before. It felt so intimate and different and Louis never thought of doing this before, but now he’s so excited.

Harry’s presses a slim, long finger inside, making Louis gasp and toss his head back. 

“Bet your girlfriend can’t make you feel as good as I can,” Harry buzzes and Louis nods in agreement. 

Harry’s gentle, wiggling a second finger in and stretching him with care. Louis is shaking, his hands splayed across the bed. When Harry twists a third, Louis moans, gripping his own hair. 

“Oh, god, Harry,” he’s practically sobbing. 

“Is it good? You like it?” Harry murmurs, his mossy green eyes locking with Louis’ blown out pupils. Louis nods quickly, arching his back a little.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘s real good. I want you so bad, though, Harry. Want your cock,” he pants, and all he can think about is Harry, nothing else matters.

“Think your ready for it?” Harry asks, rubbing his thigh softly.

“Yes, never been more ready. God, Harry, please,” Louis pleads. 

“Mm, I like how you beg for it, baby. Gonna make you feel so good,” Harry says softly, kissing his inner thigh and gently pulls his fingers out. Louis whines at the loss, needing so badly to be filled. 

“Harry, c’mon, please,” he whimpers, his breathing harder, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“I got you,” Harry soothes, kissing his stomach. He slicks his cock up easily, sinking into Louis gently, inch by inch. 

“Oh, oh my god,” Louis breathes, shutting his eyes. 

“That okay? You okay?” Harry asks softly, holding his hips with a gentle touch. 

“Yeah, it’s so good, Harry,” Louis gasps. “Give it to me good, please.”

“I will, I will. Patient, love,” Harry smiles. 

Harry bottoms out, watching Louis’ eyes roll back and his eyes close. Louis’ hands grip the sheets tightly, his back arching. 

“Oh, my god,” Louis gasps. 

“Are you alright?” Harry murmurs, running his hands up and down Louis’ torso. Louis nods, opening his eyes to glance up at Harry.

“Yeah, really good. Move, please?”

Harry grins, starting off a slow rhythm, pulling out pretty little moans from Louis’ mouth. Louis thrashes his head, mewling loudly when Harry’s stabs at his prostate. His chest is rising and falling quickly, his stomach muscles flexing, his hole clenching greedily around Harry. 

Harry’s breathing is ragged and rough, hands on either side of Louis’ head and fucking into him powerfully. Louis whines loudly, thighs trembling. 

“You’re so good,” Harry praises, voice low. “So hot, taking my cock so well. You look incredible.”

Louis whimpers, exposing the column of his neck and Harry sucks a bruise into the tan skin. Louis’ hands tangle into Harry’s hair, tugging on it lightly. 

“Fuck, oh, Harry,” Louis moans, sobbing out pitifully. “Please.”

“You close, baby? You want to come?” Harry asks, sitting up on his knees and twining Louis’ legs around his waist. He grips Louis’ cock in his hand, pumping him slowly. Louis cries out Harry’s name, his cock twitching and balls tightening. 

“Shit! Yes, yes, yes! Harry, god, yes! Oh,” Louis yells, and with one last press against his prostate, he spills over Harry’s fist with a gasp and hiccup. Harry iill moving inside of him roughly, trying to push himself over the edge. Louis sobs out again, his back arching high off the bed. He runs his hands down Harry’s torso and tweaks his nipples in some sort of post-orgasm haze. Harry squeaks in surprise and comes buried deep inside of him with guttural moan. He rides it out, taking advantage of Louis’ spent body. 

He pulls out carefully, watching his come drip down Louis’ fucked open hole. He licks his lips at the sight, wanting to bury his face between his legs, but decides Louis is too wrecked right now for that. Instead, he caresses his fingertips on the insides of Louis’ thighs, brushing the skin softly. Louis looks up at him with bright eyes, his breathing slowing down now.

“Hey,” Harry murmurs quietly.

“Hi,” Louis replies softly, his small hands still on Harry’s chest.

“You alright?” Harry asks, knowing for sure Louis definitely enjoyed it.

“Overwhelmed,” Louis answers honestly. “It’s intense.”

“Yeah, the first time always is. Good intense though, yeah?”

“Yeah. Definitely good,” Louis grins. They kiss lazily, licking into each other’s mouths and enjoying the company for a while, but they both know it can’t last forever. They both have separate lives, people they need to get back to, and this was just a fling to blow off some steam. Simple as that. So they don’t exchange numbers, just kiss goodbye more than a few times and leave, thinking they’ll never see each other again.  
~  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis whispers to himself. He’s on his knees in front of the toilet, gripping it and staring at the vomit that finished coming up. “This can’t be happening.”

He’s not stupid, he knows something is wrong. His mom’s been pregnant too many times for him not to pick up on all the signs. He isn’t sure how it’s possible, but he knows it’s happened to people and he’d rather be safe than sorry. He’s thankful that the flat is empty when he leaves, hoping it stays that way when he gets back.

He buys a pregnancy test, not looking up at the cashier when he thrusts the money at her. He gets home as fast as he can, locking the bathroom door behind him. He reads the instructions carefully, following them to the letter and waits. He can feel his hands shaking and his head already aches. He feels like there’s a limited supply of oxygen in the room and he can’t seem to fill his lungs. 

When the timer on his phone beeps, he swallows hard and picks up the stick, his heart dropping into his stomach when he sees the little pink plus sign. 

“Shit.”  
~  
“Louis! Oh my god, Louis! Come here!” Louis’ roommate Zayn shouts, his voice high and panicked. Louis rushes out of his room and finds Zayn standing in the living room, holding his pregnancy test in his hand. Louis’ pretty sure Zayn isn’t breathing.

“Zayn…” Louis starts softly.

“Do you know anything about this? Is Perrie pregnant? She can’t be, she’s on the pill! We’re always using protection! Well, there was that one night where…no, no, she can’t be! Louis, what am I going to do?!” Zayn is yelling, and Louis walks closer to him, swallowing hard.

“Zayn, Zayn, deep breath,” Louis instructs.

“How can I breathe at a time like this?!” Zayn shouts.

“Zayn, Perrie isn’t pregnant. That’s…that’s my test,” Louis says softly. 

“Oh my god, Lou. Is Hannah pregnant?” Zayn asks, his voice low.

“What? Oh, no, um, not Hannah,” Louis scratches the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. 

“Then…what?” Zayn asks, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“I told you, Zayn. It’s mine. I took it, okay?” Louis nearly whimpers.

“Wait, what? Ew!” Zayn gasps, dropping it onto the floor, seeing Louis’ face fall. “Wait, no, sorry, sorry, not about you, just the whole urine thing.”

Louis laughs wetly, picking up the test in his hand and staring down at it. Zayn wraps his arms around him, and Louis starts to cry. 

“Hey, Lou, it’s going to be okay,” Zayn murmurs softly. 

“You have to say that, Zayn. It’s not your kid,” Louis sobs.

“Louis…who’s baby is it?” Zayn asks hesitantly. Louis has been dating Hannah for nearly a year, and now this happens.

“I um…it was some random guy at a club. It was the night I got robbed and he was just…yeah. He goes to the University of East London.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Zayn asks, his voice soft.

“I don’t know, Z. He was just a one-night thing, you know? He doesn’t care,” Louis sighs. “I don’t even have his number.”

“Are you going to keep it?”

“I haven’t really thought about it yet. I think I need some time,” Louis sniffs.

“Let’s get you in bed, okay? Take a nap, I’ll make you some tea,” Zayn soothes. Louis nods, following Zayn to his bedroom. Zayn is a great friend, always has been, and he gives Louis the right amount of space after fixing him tea and lying with him for a little while. 

Honestly, Louis sort of forgot about Hannah. They’ve been seeing less of each other since what happened with Harry, and he definitely isn’t going to tell her about it. He isn’t sure if he was going to keep the baby or not, and the thought ate him up inside, so he decides to sleep instead.  
~  
“Mr. Styles?”

Louis’ head snaps up when he hears the name at the doctor’s office. He knows that name, knows it’s the father of his child. Harry stands up across the room, following a nurse, and without any thought, Louis is yelling his name. Harry looks up, confused, and gives a small smile when he sees Louis. Louis is rushing over to him, giving the nurse an apologetic smile.

“Harry, hi, we need to talk,” Louis says quickly.

“Uh, can it wait?” Harry asks, looking at the nurse. “I kind of have an appointment.”

“No, it can’t wait. I’m pregnant, Harry.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, it sounded like you said you were pregnant,” Harry laughs, but Louis doesn’t. 

“Harry, listen to me, I know this is shocking, but it’s true and that’s why I’m here,” Louis says softly.

“I can run the tests for you, if you’d like,” the nurse smiles sympathetically. 

“Are you telling me it’s mine?” Harry asks, ignoring the nurse.

“Of course it’s yours, Harry. I told you, you’re the only guy I’ve been with,” Louis answers, his voice weak. He turns to the nurse before speaking again. “Yes, if you could run the tests that would be great.”

The nurse looks nervous, but she nods, leading them both to a room.

“There’s no way you’re pregnant,” Harry says on the way there. “That’s not possible.”

“Can you please stop? I’m stressed out right now and this is the last thing I need,” Louis says softly, not looking at Harry. Harry sighs and stays quiet. 

When they get into the room, the nurse asks Louis questions and has him give a urine sample. When he gives it to her, she tells them she’ll be right back and leaves the two men alone.

“I can’t believe this,” Harry sighs.

“Harry, I get it, alright? You’re not the one carrying this baby, though, I am,” Louis snaps.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says softly. “You’re right.”

“Yeah,” Louis says coldly, looking at the floor. 

The doctor comes in, smiling softly at the two of them.

“Hello, boys. I’m sure you’re anxious to find out if you’re having a baby or not,” she says comfortingly. 

“Yes, please,” Louis whispers. She sits down, checking the chart.

“Well, from the urine sample, it shows that you are indeed pregnant, so we’ll do a quick ultrasound and give a look, okay?” she smiles, and Louis nods numbly.

When Louis sees the small peanut on the screen that the doctor claims is his baby, he wails.

“I want an abortion! Get rid of it! I don’t want it!” Louis is screaming, thrashing around. “Please!”

“Louis, Louis!” Harry yells, pulling him into his arms. “Louis, breathe, calm down. We’re not going to do anything right now; you need to calm down first. We aren’t going to do anything hasty, so just breathe.”

“No! Please, don’t make me do this! I can’t do this! I can’t have a baby!” Louis cries, his voice wrecked already.

“Louis, c’mon,” Harry soothes, rubbing his back. “Let’s go talk about this somewhere, okay?” 

Louis nods helplessly, his hands gripping Harry’s shirt tightly. He’s able to keep his cool to a certain point. He doesn’t scream, doesn’t break anything, doesn’t punch Harry nor does he kiss him. They’re quiet the whole ride, Louis’ head pounding and his hands shaking. The doctor had given Harry the information as Louis threw up into the sink and Harry cleaned him up and dragged him out. 

Harry takes them to a quiet café, knowing Louis won’t want anywhere too loud. They sit in the corner of the room, curled into a booth and Harry orders them tea and a chocolate chip cookie to split. 

“Louis…” Harry starts softly. Louis plays with his hands in his lap, not daring to look up. “We need to talk about this.”

“I don’t want to,” Louis whimpers. 

“C’mon, this is important and we need to talk about our options,” Harry tries a gentle voice. 

“I want this all to go away,” Louis whispers.

“Okay, um, so, you do want an abortion?” Harry asks hesitantly. 

“I…I just want some time to think about it. I know I was being irrational but…I shouldn’t make any decisions right away, you’re right about it,” Louis answers softly. 

“Yeah, of course. I don’t want to rush you I just…I want you to know that I’m here,” Harry explains, his eyes pleading.

“I have a girlfriend,” Louis says, not sure what he’s trying to prove.

“I know. You told me,” Harry smiles sadly. “Have you talked to her?”

“No. I haven’t talked to her much since…you came along. I can’t tell her, honestly. Not right now, at least. She’d think I was a total freak.”

“If it helps, I don’t think you’re a freak,” Harry smiles weakly.

“Thanks, but we aren’t dating.”

Harry feels like he’s been slapped in the face or punched in the gut, but he ignores it, he tries so hard to ignore it. 

“Can I just…let you know my decision later? I’ll keep in touch, I promise,” Louis says.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Harry swallows. “You need some time to think it through, anyway.”

They exchange numbers and addresses and then Louis is getting up. “Wait, don’t you want to finish your tea?”

“I just…don’t feel well. I think I’m going to take a nap or something,” Louis shrugs. 

“Oh. Okay, I understand. It was…really nice seeing you again, Louis. Can I at least, you know, give you a hug?” Harry asks awkwardly and Louis nods, biting his lip. Harry stands up and tentatively wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis doesn’t response right away, but eventually just pats Harry’s back awkwardly, trying to get out of it quickly. “Call me if you need anything? Or, you know, just call me for anything.”

Louis nods, waving a little before walking out without another word.  
~  
“Hey, how did the doctor go?” Zayn asks, standing up and walking towards the front door. Louis sighs, shrugging off his jacket.

“The father was there.”

“What? Lou, what happened?”

“He didn’t believe me, so the nurse checked and the doctor did a sonogram and yeah, it’s our baby,” Louis chuckles wetly and bitterly.

“Did you guys talk about it?” Zayn asks softly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Yeah, he took us out to a café and I told him I still have a girlfriend and that I needed time to think about my options and…I left,” Louis shrugs. 

“Oh, Louis,” Zayn coos. “Are you going to keep in touch?”

“I said I would but…I want to be alone for this. I don’t want him to influence my choice. I’m going to go take a nap, if that’s alright,” Louis says quietly.

“Go ahead,” Zayn sighs.  
~  
Louis doesn’t talk to Harry at all and really can’t decide what he’s going to do about the baby. He tosses and turns at night, stares at Harry’s number with his thumb hovering over the call button, cries in the shower and avoids the scale as much as he can. He can feel the extra weight he’s been carrying around, feels it in his gut and hips and his ass and he loathes it. 

He hasn’t told Hannah, can’t tell her, and it’s causing so much friction between them. They’re always fighting, and he’s so, so tired.

“Oh my god, Louis, you’re such a girl! What, are you on your period or something?” Hannah shouts. Louis is crying over a comment Hannah made on a paper he wrote, and his hormones got the best of him. He worked all night on it and she tore it to shreds with her opinions. Louis couldn’t help himself and burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I stayed up all night to work on it and I’m just exhausted,” Louis replies, his face flaming hot. She’s such a bitch, and Louis is so angry. 

“Exhausted? From what? You don’t even do anything anymore, Louis! All you do is eat and sleep and you’re being a shit boyfriend!” she yells.

“What?” Louis says brokenly. “Well, I’m sorry I’ve been bringing you down.”

He leaves the room quickly after grabbing his stuff. He rushes back to his flat, finding Niall watching a football game with Zayn. He ignores them all, walking towards his room but Zayn stops him.

“Lou, you’re home, you alright?” he asks. He’s been so good to Louis lately and he’s really glad that he’s here for him.

“Fine, thanks,” Louis mumbles. 

“How about you come watch the game with us? Man U is playing,” Zayn smiles weakly. “You look like you could use a cuddle.” 

Louis gives in at that because Zayn is definitely the best person to cuddle with, especially since he’s the only person that knows about his pregnancy besides Harry. He folds into Zayn’s arms easily, sighing. Zayn gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, squeezing him comfortingly. 

“Okay?” he murmurs and Louis nods.

“Yeah.”

“Lou, you want to hit the gym with me sometime? I think all that alcohol and college food is finally getting to you,” Niall smiles halfheartedly, eyeing Louis’ expanding body. Louis flushes at that, shielding his body.

“Hey, he’s been stressed out, leave him alone,” Zayn defends. Louis sighs, hiding his face into Zayn’s chest. He knows he’s fat, knows he’s been gaining weight and he feels so sluggish and self-conscious. All of his friends, san Zayn, have been commenting on his weight and honestly, it’s hard for him not to get emotional over it. 

“I’m going to go out for a little while,” Louis mutters, getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn asks, sitting up straight.

“Just out,” Louis snaps, grabbing his keys and leaving. Zayn sighs, looking over at Niall.

“Way to go, Ni,” Zayn sighs.

“What? I didn’t think he’d get all huffy,” Niall says defensively. 

“He’s going through a lot right now, alright? Just…we should lay off and try to help him,” Zayn explains, rubbing his temples.

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?” Niall asks seriously, sitting on the edge of the coach and looking at Zayn.

“It’s not my place to say. He’ll tell you when he’s ready, okay? Just don’t push him.”  
~  
Louis goes to the same café Harry took him to and orders a tea and a muffin. He sits in the corner and pulls out the book he just bought from the bookstore: What To Expect When You’re Expecting. He knows it’s stupid, knows it’s a bad idea to learn about what his body is going through, how the baby is growing, what he should be doing at this stage. He knows it’ll make the choice so much harder, but he needs to know. 

_Week 8: Your baby is growing at an amazing rate — about a millimeter every day — and now is the size of a large raspberry. Your little berry is looking a lot less reptilian (even though she has webbed fingers and toes, her tail is just about gone) and a lot more baby-like these days, as her lips, nose, eyelids, legs, and back continue to take shape. Her heart is beating at the incredible rate of 150 times per minute — about twice as fast as yours!_

Louis can feel his eyes get wet when he reads that, a hand falling involuntarily over his tummy. It says that he isn’t showing yet, but it’s normal that his clothes are fitting tighter, and he’s relieved that it’s not just him. That little peanut has a heartbeat now, growing every single day, even the eyelids are forming and that’s so amazing. He thinks about what the baby would look like in seven months, if she would have Louis’ eyes and Harry’s hair, or maybe Harry’s lips and Louis’ nose, and since when did Louis start referring to it as she?  
~  
The next two weeks are only harder, filled with more fighting with Hannah, more ribbing on his weight from his friends, and lots more crying. He’s been staying up at night reading the pregnancy book, becoming more and more attached to the little baby inside of him. He’s learned that at ten weeks, the baby is about the size of a prune and it’s even starting to develop its stomach and kidneys. He knows he’s gained a little more weight and he’s been getting headaches frequently, and isn’t sure if it’s due to stress or if this is natural. But he’s sure that he’s made his decision about the baby.  
~  
There’s a knock on the door at almost three in the morning, and Harry turns over to look at Liam’s empty bed. He groans, lifting his body up and dragging himself over to the door. He opens it and finds a crying Louis in the hallway.

“Louis?” Harry says groggily, shielding his eyes from the incoming bright lights. 

“Hi,” Louis sniffs, his eyes puffy and red.

“What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” Harry asks, gently holding Louis’ waist and leading him inside. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep and I just…I needed to talk to you. I was reading this pregnancy book and did you know that the baby’s teeth are already forming in its gums? Like, that’s insane, and it’s so small and it’s real, Harry, and it’s growing and I’m so scared,” Louis lets out a sob. Harry takes him into his arms, pulling him close to his chest and sitting on the bed, sitting Louis on his lap. He rubs his back and shushes him softly. 

“Hey, what is this all about? No offense, love, but you’re not making any sense,” Harry laughs shortly, his voice soft. 

“I can’t do this alone,” Louis whimpers, hiding his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Do what alone, Louis? The pregnancy? Raising a baby? You have to be specific, love. I’m here,” Harry soothes. Louis sighs, looking at Harry’s face, and Harry holds his face in his hands, wiping the tears. “Right here.”

“I want to keep it. I know I said I wanted to get rid of it, saying I needed time, but I made up my mind. I can’t do anything but keep it. I keep reading about how much it’s growing and it’s our baby, Harry,” Louis cries. “It’s ours, we made it, and I can’t…I can’t think of getting rid of it. But I can’t do this alone.”

“Lou,” Harry says softly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “I’m glad you were able to make this decision and it’s very brave of you and I’m proud of you.”

“You are?” Louis asks softly and Harry nods with a small smile.

“Yeah, I am. And I would never make you do this alone because it’s my baby, too. We can get through this, I promise. You and I together,” Harry murmurs into his hair, kissing it.

“Okay,” Louis takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry again for barging in like this.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry smiles softly.

“Um, so, where is your roommate?” Louis asks, gesturing to the empty bed.

“He…” Harry starts, staring at it himself. Liam left earlier, saying he needed time to think and he was staying with Andy. After Andy finding out about Harry at the club, they’ve been on a break of some sort and Harry can’t be bothered to worry about where they are right now. “He’s just staying with a friend for the night. You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in his, if you want?”

“Um, thank you but…would you mind if we...you know, you could stay in this bed…with me? Just as a friendly type of gesture. You don’t have to if that bothers you or anything,” Louis is rushing out, but Harry chuckles, kissing his cheek.

“Shh, too much talking for this time of night. I think we need to get you and our baby some rest,” Harry suggests, his voice slow and silky like honey and Louis wants to bathe in it. 

“Okay,” Louis’ mouth curves in a small smile, allowing Harry to lay him in bed and curl around him. He faces the wall with Harry’s giant body pressed to his, his arm thrown around him. 

“This good?” he asks and Louis closes his eyes.

“Yeah,” he hums, sleep taking over quickly. 

It’s silent for a while, both of them trying to sleep, but Louis whispers into the silence.

“You know I’ve already gone up a whole jean size.”

Harry giggles at that, placing his hand on Louis’ flat stomach.

“You’re pregnant, Louis, that’s normal. Besides, I still like you,” Harry says softly and Louis smiles, melting further into Harry.

In the morning, Harry rolls Louis over so they’re face to face and kisses his nose.

“Hey, you.”

“Morning,” Louis whispers, keeping his eyes closed for a few extra moments. 

“Sleep alright?”

“Really great.”

“Want to talk? Or do you want to grab some breakfast first?” Harry asks softly, brushing some hair from Louis’ forehead.

“Breakfast, please,” Louis replies with a yawn. “Starving.”

Harry laughs at that, helping Louis off of the bed. He loans him a jumper and a pair of sweats that are both too long and too big for him, but Harry promises that he looks absolutely perfect. Louis absolutely does not blush at the compliment. 

They go to a pancake house somewhere downtown and Harry leads Louis in by the small of his back. Louis definitely not used to being taken care of like this because he’s always the one treating Hannah this way. This is totally different and he thinks he likes this so much more. 

Louis orders a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and avocado right on top, and tea. Harry makes a slight face at that, ordering himself blueberry pancakes with tea, and Louis smacks him lightly under the table. When the waitress walks away, Louis pouts.

“I have a lot of craving, okay?”

“I’m just kidding, Lou, it’s endearing,” Harry smiles fondly and Louis breaks out into an impish grin.

“Really? You think so? Everyone just thinks I’m so fat lately and disgusting.”

“Never. You’re perfect the way you are. Don’t listen to them. Does anyone else know about the baby?” Harry asks, putting a hand over Louis’ hand on the table. 

“Just my roommate Zayn because he found the test and freaked because he thought it was his girlfriend’s, so I had no choice, really. But he’s great about it, and he hasn’t told anyone. He’s been looking out for me,” Louis smiles a little.

“I’m glad you have him since I can’t be there. Listen, you’re okay with me being here for you, right? Like, I want to be there for the doctor’s appointments and the mood swings and the cravings and just…all of it,” Harry says softly.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis breathes. “Yeah, of course I want you there. I know I kind of just cut you off for a while but…I was just trying to figure out everything, but now that I know I want this baby with you…I’d love for you to be there. That means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry smiles. He knows he’s in deep shit with Liam, knows he’s going to have to eventually talk to him but doesn’t want to get into it just yet. He’s stressed out about this baby and about taking care of Louis and Liam is being absolute shit. Harry wishes Liam would just break up with him, honestly, but he hasn’t yet, and he doesn’t know how much longer their little dance is going to continue.  
~  
Louis introduces Harry to Zayn and Niall shortly after, explaining to them that Harry is a friend of his from University of East London. They accept him with open arms, and they get along so well. 

Louis starts seeing much more of Harry, inviting him to sleep over constantly and using him as an anchor for nearly everything lately. Harry is Louis’ crutch, and Louis doesn’t mind all that much anymore.  
~  
“Harry!” Louis giggles, standing up on his tiptoes. “Give that to me!”

“Louis,” Harry laughs back, mocking him with a grin. “You’re not supposed to be eating deli meat. Bad for the baby. I’ll make you something else for lunch.”

Louis pouts and crosses his arms as Harry lowers the sandwich in his hand with a smile. He’s been craving a good turkey sandwich, but Harry told him deli meats should be avoided during pregnancy, and even googled it to prove it to Louis. Harry, being the little shit that he is, made his own turkey sandwich. 

“You’re evil,” Louis sighs, sitting on the island counter.

“Just protecting you,” Harry smiles. “What do you want for lunch besides a sandwich? I’ll make you whatever.”

“Can I have mac and cheese then? But can you put avocado in it?” Louis asks sweetly.

“Avocados are becoming a thing with you,” Harry notes, grabbing a box of mac and cheese from the cabinet. Of course he already knows where everything is. 

“Yes, but they’re healthy, so it’s perfectly okay,” Louis grins triumphantly. 

“Yes, but not when you add it with unhealthy things,” Harry reminds him.

“It’s the baby’s fault,” Louis defends helplessly, rubbing his tummy fondly. 

“Mm, I know. But Papa’s here to take care of Daddy though,” Harry smiles, his eyes shining bright. Louis gives him a watery smile in return that doesn’t leave his face the rest of the night.  
~  
“Hannah? What do you want?” Louis opens the door, Zayn making them tea late that night, so late that Hannah shouldn’t even be visiting. Louis is a little over four months, his stomach growing slowly every day, which Louis hides pitifully underneath Harry’s large sweaters.

“I think we need to talk, Louis,” she sighs, pushing the door open and walking into the house. Zayn looks behind his shoulder, giving her a cold glare before going back to stirring milk into the mugs of tea. 

“About what? I’m really tired and I have a lot to do tonight,” Louis explains, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” she says, plopping down next to him.

“What?”

“Louis, listen. I’m breaking up with you. I can’t be trapped in this relationship anymore. You’ve totally let yourself go weight wise, you’re moodier than I am, you’re lazy and won’t go anywhere anymore, you’re miserable, and it’s making me miserable. I want a fun boyfriend, the boyfriend you used to be. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Not fun? That’s the reason you want a boyfriend? Just for fun? You’re looking for random hook ups, then, Hannah! We’re getting older and I need to be more responsible and mature. Why can’t you respect that?”

“Who even are you? This is not the Louis I started dating!” Hannah shouts, standing off the bed.

“Fine! You know what? Just leave then, okay? Don’t waste your fucking time on me. I’m going to do something with my life and it’s going to be without you,” Louis grits his teeth. 

“Good,” she snaps, walking out of the flat and slamming the door. 

“Lou?” Zayn calls, walking out into the living room and drying his hands with a small dishtowel.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, sniffing loudly, tears tracking down his cheeks. 

“Hey,” Zayn sighs, walking towards him and pulling him into his arms. 

“Zayn,” Louis whimpers. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing. God, nothing, Louis. You’re pregnant and emotional and you’re fine, okay? You’re so good, Louis, and she’s just an idiot,” Zayn sighs, holding him closer. “Let’s talk for a little while, okay?”

Louis sniffs, nodding his head and sitting on the couch with Zayn. He puts a hand over his tiny bump, taking a deep breath. Zayn puts his hand on Louis’ back and rubs large circles to try to sooth Louis.

“Louis, I think we should talk about Harry,” Zayn starts softly.

“What about him?” Louis says quietly, not making eye contact.

“Do…do you even like girls anymore? I mean, I know Harry was the only guy you’ve been with as far as I know but…you seemed different after you were with him, and I don’t think it’s only because you’re pregnant. Like, you don’t seem very interested in girls lately and whenever Harry’s around you…you kind of light up, I guess. I just thought we should talk about it because he is the father of your child and it’s important. If he’s going to be involved, he’s going to be a big part of his life. He basically is already, honestly.”

“I know he is, and I’m glad,” Louis sighs. “I like him in my life, I like him being around for the appointments and how he looks so in awe whenever we hear the heartbeat or see it on the screen. I’m glad he’s excited and…yeah, I like him. I don’t think I’d have any issue with admit it. I like the father of my child and I wouldn’t mind calling him my boyfriend. So, if this makes me gay…sure, yeah, I guess I am. And that’s alright.”

“Feel better?” Zayn asks with a small smile. “Now that you said it out loud?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Louis laughs softly. “But I don’t know if he feels the same way, so I doubt I’ll say anything to him about my feelings.”

“What? Are you kidding me, Louis? He’s the one that wants to be apart of this when he had to option to leave. He wants to be here with you and for you. He must have some sort of feelings for you,” Zayn explains like Louis should already know this. 

“He’s probably only doing it for the baby,” Louis shrugs.

“You’re an idiot, Lou,” Zayn laughs fondly. “It’s not just for the baby. If for you, too, and you need to know that. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighs.

“I think this is a good time to, though, now that you’re not with Hannah,” Zayn encourages him.

“I…I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You know that he would be there for you and talk this out with you,” Zayn reminds him.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis whispers, rubbing his eye. “Fine.”

“You’ll go?” Zayn asks hopefully.

“Yeah, I think I need to talk to him. Sometimes he rubs my stomach when I’m sad and I really like it,” Louis smiles shyly, stroking his stomach a little bit.

“I’m glad you have him, Louis, because you deserve to be happy,” Zayn smiles a little, kissing the top of his head quickly. “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”

“It’s nearly midnight, though, Z,” Louis sighs.

“So? I don’t think he had a bed time, Lou, he’s a big boy,” Zayn grins, helping Louis off of the couch. Louis rolls his eyes in response, following Zayn without argument. 

They drive in mostly silence while Louis goes over what he’s going to say to Harry. He feels nervous and jittery but he knows this talk needs to happen sooner or later. 

“Alright,” Zayn says as he pulls up to Harry’s building. “Go get your baby daddy.”

“Zayn,” Louis sighs exasperatedly. “You make me sound bad. Like…a slut.”

“Well, you kind of are now,” Zayn laughs and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. Thanks for the ride, though. It means a lot,” Louis says, opening the car door.

“Of course. Don’t let this one go,” Zayn smiles softly. Louis grins and nods, getting out of the car and shutting the door. Zayn wave at him before driving away and Louis builds up the courage to go in and give it his all. 

When he gets off the elevator, he can hear yelling down the hallway, and he knows one of the voices is Harry’s.

“You’re never around anymore, Liam! How can I be in a relationship like this? I deserve so much better!”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I know I fucked up so much, but I still love you and I want to be with you. I just needed some time but I’m ready now,” an unrecognizable voice speaks. Louis feels like he’s been punched in the gut and the wind has been knocked out of his lungs. He moves closer towards the voices, wanting to see who this man is.

“Liam, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say,” Harry says softly. 

“Just tell me you still love me,” Liam, Louis now knows, says. 

“Liam,” Harry says softly. Louis can’t do it, can’t stand by and witness this, witness losing Harry to another man.

“Harry,” Louis says quietly, opening the cracked door and standing in the frame, tears already filling his eyes; he tries to convince himself it’s just hormones, but. 

“Louis, hi. Is everything alright?” Harry asks, obviously concerned. He goes to stand up but Louis motions for him to sit.

“I heard you two,” Louis says barely above a whisper. “You never told me you had a boyfriend.”

“Louis,” Harry’s eyes go wide with realization. “Oh, no. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“No, I understand. It’s okay,” Louis smiles falsely. “I’m just going to head out.”

Louis walks out of the room, allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks. He feels stupid, beyond stupid, and now he’s going to be a single father and everything is wrong. He wants Harry with him, to have a little apartment of their own with their baby, Louis as Daddy and Harry as Papa. He wants to snuggle up with him on the couch, holding their little baby and watching movies. He wants to wake up to Harry making him breakfast with the baby already taken care of, just because Harry is kind and that’s the kind of thing he would do. Harry is always protective of him and takes better care of Louis than he takes of himself. 

Harry stares up at Liam from on the bed, biting his lip and trying to hold back tears. He knows he fucked up, all because he was too scared to just break up with Liam four months ago.

“Who was that?” Liam asks, an edge of anger in his voice. 

“It doesn’t concern you,” Harry glares at him, standing up.

“I’m your boyfriend, and you never told even told that guy about me. He seems to have feelings for you. So who is he?” Liam asks, crossing his arms. Harry looks at him and laughs bitterly, realizing Liam isn’t who he wants to be with, not anymore. 

“You were my boyfriend, Liam. Not anymore,” Harry shakes his head and jogs out of the room. “Louis!”

Louis is down the hallway now, waiting for the elevator and trying to suppress his sobs. He wants to call Zayn and ask him to take him home, but he’s far too mortified and heartbroken. When he hears his name, he turns around and sees Harry coming at him.

“Louis, you’re here,” Harry sighs in relief. 

“What do you want, Harry? That was humiliating enough for me,” Louis snaps, crossing his arms over his chest firmly and sniffing. 

“That’s because you didn’t give me the chance to explain myself. Please, Louis, you should know me better than this by now. That isn’t the kind of person I am,” Harry pleads.

“You have 60 seconds,” Louis mutters, not making eye contact. 

“Okay, so, yeah, Liam was my boyfriend. For a while, actually, but then he found out about me at Hole and he got mad at me, which is understandable but that’s only because he was starting to ignore me. He would blow me off constantly for his buddies and was so focused on his work he just lost interest in me. I could barely stand to be around him anymore, so I went out. I should have broken up with him, I know, but I was so caught up with you and the baby and I didn’t want him to do anything that would hurt you. I don’t know, it’s stupid and selfish and I’m sorry, but it’s over. I swear to you it’s over for good and I’m ready. I’m ready to be committed to you and raise this child with you and I love you, Louis, I fucking love you, okay?” Harry’s chest is heaving up and down quickly and Louis glances up at him, his eyes shiny with fresh tears.

“You what?” Louis chokes. Harry hesitantly walks forward, putting his hands on Louis’ expanding hips and bumping their foreheads together softly.

“I love you, a lot. Not just because you’re having my baby, either, but because you’re incredible and I was stupid for not doing this sooner,” Harry breathes, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ mouth. “I want to do this forever.”

“Harry,” Louis whispers, staring at Harry’s lips. 

“Louis,” Harry says in the same voice, holding his hips a little tighter. “Say something.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Luis gives a shaky breath. 

“Say you want me,” Harry murmurs after a moment. “Just say you want me, too, Louis. I know you do, you have to.”

“I’m so scared,” Louis whimpers and Harry closes his eyes, shaking his head a little against Louis’.

“No, no, don’t be scared. I’m here, it’s okay, we’re okay,” Harry says, his voice pleading. “C’mon, Lou, it’s me.”

“God,” Louis breathes. “You really fuck with my head, you know. You drive me insane, and I love you so much. Shit, Harry, you’re always there taking care of me, even when I didn’t want you to. I’m having your baby and I don’t even feel regretful about it. I…I came here to tell you Hannah broke up with me and that I want to be with you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks with a small smile. “You sure?”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Louis teases softly, bumping their noses together. 

“Never,” Harry promises, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“Now what?”

“Well, we’re both single, and I don’t really want to be. What do you say about being my boyfriend?” Harry asks softly, a small smile on his face.

“Mm, I say that sounds nice,” Louis replies, flickering his eyes to look into Harry’s.

“I wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” Harry says with another kiss, slow and deep. 

“Do you want to sleep over, boyfriend?” Louis asks against his lips, smiling.

“Is it okay with mommy?” Harry asks teasingly. 

“If you mean Zayn, then yes, he’s been waiting for this to happen,” Louis giggles. 

“Perfect,” Harry smiles, kissing him again and licking into his mouth quickly. Harry intertwines their fingers and they head out to his car and drive back to Louis’ flat. Harry doesn’t let go of Louis’ hand at all.

Zayn is asleep on the couch when they get back, and Louis smiles and throws a blanket carefully over his roommate. They quietly go off to Louis’ room and Harry circles Louis’ waist. Louis’ arms come around his neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

“Hey,” Louis says softly into his mouth, taking a fistful of Harry’s hair in his hand. “You tired?”

“No, not with you right here,” Harry breathes.

“Mm,” Louis hums. “Okay.”

“Any reason why you ask?” Harry answers lowly, pressing another kiss to his lips, holding him closer to his body.

“Dunno,” Louis says with a grin. “What do you think?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, only presses Louis against a wall with a gentle thud, pressing their foreheads together. Neither of them say anything for a few breaths, their eyes fluttering closed every so often. 

“I think I’ve wanted you from the start,” Harry says simply, voice slow. Louis takes a shuddering breath, blinking up at him.

“I’m right here,” Louis murmurs, tugging on his hair softly. 

“Still want me?” Harry asks, pressing his mouth to Louis’ neck, feeling his pulse under his skin.

“Always,” Louis promises.

Their clothes are lost quickly, body parts entangled messily. Harry walks away suddenly, and Louis watches him with a pout. Harry leans over a little to expose his slightly hairy balls and hole. He shuffles through Louis’ drawer until he finds a small bottle of lube that Louis has been getting himself off with recently. Harry walks back, his hard cock bouncing uncomfortably with every stride. 

“Turn around,” Harry instructs quietly. Louis obeys without questions, pressing his hands against the wall and stretches his body out, looking over at Harry over his shoulder. Harry’s large hand stroke down Louis’ back slowly, feeling Louis’ muscles tense up and relax under his touch. Louis feels shivers run down his spine when a slick finger is pressing against his tight rim. Harry’s free hand sits comfortingly on Louis’s back, dragging his finger agonizingly slow.

Louis whimpers softly, biting into his forearm softly. A second finger fits inside easily, twisting and scissoring him open. His hole clenches around them greedily, wanting more, and Harry can feel it, too. He slides a third finger in for good measurement, making sure Louis is nice and stretched out.

“Harry,” Louis whines, his shoulder blades tense and his legs shaking slightly. Harry looks over his body, notices it’s just a little plumper than it was their first time, his thighs thicker, his middle growing slowly everyday, his bum a little wider. Harry thinks he’s beautiful. 

Harry kisses right between his shoulders, sliding his fingers out slowly. Louis is panting, slumping against the wall and trying to hold up his weight. Harry pulls him into his arms, turning him and picking him up. Louis squeals, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly and his arms around his neck. Harry presses him against the wall, holding him by the bottom of thighs. 

“This okay?” Harry murmurs against the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Fuck, yeah, course,” Louis breathes, still a bit shocked that Harry is strong enough to be holding him against a wall. He’s going to fuck him against the wall, and Louis is pretty sure this only ever happens in porn. 

Harry nips at his throat, leaving small marks while he presses into Louis slowly, easing himself in. Louis is gasping helplessly, clawing at Harry’s back. 

“Harry, shit,” Louis curses, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

“What, baby? Tell me,” Harry says, sinking in all the way and bottoming out, eyeing where they’re connected.

“I love you,” Louis says brokenly, feeling his stomach clench. 

“Love you so much,” Harry replies, sucking a large bruise right above his collarbone. Harry holds him close, moving into him with a purpose, hitting that spot every time and making Louis mewl and whine. Harry knows he’s close, knows he won’t last long when he feels Louis’ hole clasp greedily around his cock, swallowing every inch. His cock is twitching on his small tummy, an angry red. 

“God, oh, fuck,” Louis moans, gnawing at his bottom lip until it’s red and raw.

“You close, Lou? Can you come from just my cock?” Harry asks, pounding in a little harder, angling his hips slightly different.

“Oh! Yes!” Louis chants, his nails biting into Harry’s skin. “Shit!” 

He comes with a cry of Harry’s name, shooting wilding over their bodies, breathless and sweaty. Harry carries him to the bed without ever pulling out and lays him down. He spreads his legs wide, holding him by the angles and quickly thrusting, desperately trying to reach his own orgasm. With only a few more thrusts and a couple sobs from Louis, Harry is grunting gutturally, coming deep inside of his boyfriend. 

They don’t move for a moment, just kiss lazily, their bodies sticky and slimy. Harry pulls out cautiously and pulls Louis into his arms. They curl up under the covers despite the mess, Harry spooning Louis from behind, his hand splayed across his growing tummy and rubbing softly. He grins into Louis’ sweaty neck, kissing over it a few times.

“I like this a lot,” Harry whispers into his ear. 

“Yeah, me too, babe,” Louis murmurs with a smile, snuggling back against Harry further. 

“I’m so excited for this baby, though, Lou. I hope our parents take it well, but even if they don’t, who cares. As long as I have you I’ll be fine. I bet it’s gonna look like you, with your pretty eyes and cute nose. Have you thought of names yet? Or-“ Harry babbles on, but then Louis is snoring lightly into his pillow, exhaustion taking over him. Harry smiles softly, kissing the nape of his neck and closing his eyes.  
~  
“We should probably tell the boys, you know,” Louis says through a yawn as he stumbles towards the kitchen with Harry pressed to his back, arms around his waist. “Get some practice before telling our families.”

“Good idea,” Harry mumbles sleepily, pressing his face into Louis’ hair. “Get it over with quickly.”

“Mm, yeah. Or we can wait for the baby to tell them all for us, save us the trouble,” Louis shrugs with a small smile.

“Our kid resenting us from the beginning, good idea,” Harry mocks, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ hair. 

“Kid?!” Niall shouts, his eyes wide and nearly drops the piece of toast out of his hand. Louis and Harry both freeze in their tracks, staring at Niall and Zayn already in the kitchen. Louis glances at the clock and sees it’s nearly noon at this point. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Louis greets awkwardly, not daring to move.

“Do you know what they’re on about?” Niall asks Zayn, his voice high. Zayn is on the verge of laughing but presses his lips together, giving as meaningful look to the couple on the other side of the kitchen. 

“Uh, Niall, I need to tell you something?” Louis tries with a sheepish smile. 

“We,” Harry corrects softly in his ear, grinning manically, and Louis gives his hands a squeeze.

“Yeah, we need to tell you something. Uh, we’re pregnant. Well, I am, but Harry’s the father. And we’re kind of together now,” Louis smiles.

“Fucking finally,” Zayn sighs, taking a sip of his tea. “I nearly locked you two in a room until you sorted your shit out.” 

“We did,” Louis reassures, receiving a kiss from Harry. 

“Hope you guys are okay with it,” Harry says awkwardly.

“So, wait, Louis, you’re like…pregnant. With a kid. And it’s Harry’s,” Niall tries to piece together and Zayn smacks the back of his head.

“Ignore him,” Zayn says to Harry. “He’s slow.”

“This is a lot of information!” Niall defends. 

“Yes, Niall,” Louis sighs dramatically. “I’m pregnant, with a baby, and it’s Harry’s, who’s now my boyfriend.”

“Wow, okay. Cool, I call godfather, then,” Niall shrugs casually and Zayn squawks.

“Louis! Tell him that’s my position!” Zayn pouts, stomping his foot.

“I’ll pick neither of you if you act like children,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m starving, can we eat?”

“What do you want, babe? I’ll make you something,” Harry offers, his voice still groggy with sleep, so low and Louis is so definitely in love. 

“Yeah?” Louis looks over his shoulder. “I was just going to pour myself a bowl of cereal.”

“You need protein and vitamins for the baby, baby,” Harry grins at his pun. “We talked about this. I’ll make you eggs. Can you stomach those now?”

“Yeah, finally now that the morning sickness is over. Eggs sound lovely,” Louis hums happily. They share a quick kiss and Harry reluctantly lets him go, making his way around the kitchen. Louis watches him with his hands on his belly, smiling fondly. Harry looks like he belongs here, forever, probably.

“You guys are so cute,” Niall grins, his cheeks rosy with excitement. 

“You are quite cute,” Zayn pipes up, grinning all the same. 

“Thanks, mate,” Louis laughs. Harry grins at him over his shoulder, blowing him a kiss. Louis blows one back, and yeah, he’s glad he made this mistake.  
~  
“Your parents are going to kill me for getting you pregnant, you know,” Harry grits his teeth in the car, glancing over at Louis in the passenger seat. Louis rolls his eyes and smiles, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

“They will not. My stepdad is really nice, and my mom is amazing. I’m one of seven, so they’re probably all going to be excited about the baby. But hey, at least your parents know you’re gay. ‘Hey everyone, I know I had a girlfriend for a year, but now I like boys and Harry got me pregnant. Isn’t that funny?’. Honestly, what are they going to even say to that? It’s like a double whammy,” Louis whines. 

“Hey, It’ll be fine. I know my parents are going to adore you, and Gemma is going to like you even more than she likes me,” Harry laughs lightly. At first, she loved Liam, but as things got rocky, she realized Harry deserved better and would tell him that constantly. Harry knew it would be so different with Louis. 

“I’m just so nervous. Hannah’s parents didn’t like me much,” Louis sighs dreadfully. 

“Yeah, well Hannah doesn’t matter anymore,” Harry soothes. “You and me.”

Louis nods at that, squeezing Harry’s hand and putting his free hand on his tiny bump. Thankfully, he’s still able to hide his pregnancy for just a little bit longer with baggy clothes, only allowing himself and Harry to see how he’s growing. 

They get to Harry’s house first, sharing a soft, reassuring kiss before getting out of the car and walking to the house. When the door opens, a middle-aged woman is standing there with striking resemblance to Harry, definitely the same pretty smiles, and Louis feels at home already.

“Hi, Mum,” Harry says with a smile, letting go of Louis’ hand to give her a hug. She glances at Louis and gives him a smile, looking at Harry.

“Who’s this?” she asks before even properly greeting her son.

“Oh, this is Louis. He’s my new boyfriend,” Harry smiles sheepishly, giving Louis a wink.

“You’re finally done with Liam?” she asks hopefully.

“Mum,” Harry sighs. “Yes, we’re done. I broke up with him the other day. Now I have Louis and I promise he’s so different.”

“He looks it,” she says with a smile. “Come in, it’s freezing outside.”

Harry leads Louis inside by the small of his back and Louis puts his sweater over his hands to warm his fingers up. They sit on the couch, Louis leaning towards Harry a little.

“So, Louis, you’re dating my son,” she smiles fondly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers uncomfortably.

“Lou,” Harry laughs. “Relax, it’s just my mum. No one bites here.” He rubs his back comfortingly, giving his forehead a kiss. 

“You have a great son,” Louis says quietly. “He’s a great man.”

“Man? When did that happen?” Anne asks teasingly. 

“Actually,” Harry coughs awkwardly. “We came here to tell you guys something. Are Gem and Robin home?”

“Robin’s at work but Gemma is in the kitchen helping me make dinner,” Anne says, a bit suspicious. “I’ll go get her.”

She stands up and leaves the room and Louis lets out a breath, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous. It’s fine,” Harry coos, kissing his nose affectionately. 

“The only person I really had to full on tell about this was you, and you didn’t take it well,” Louis reminds him weakly.

“I was an asshole, though, Louis,” Harry murmurs sadly. “We’re past that now, okay?’

Louis nods, moving a few strands of hair out of his face. Anne walks back into the room with Gemma, another striking resemblance to Harry. This family has great genes, Louis thinks to himself. 

“Hi, I’m Gemma, Harry’s sister,” she greets with a smile, sitting across from them.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he smiles back, feeling comfortable and easy with this family. 

“Harry said he has to tell us something,” Anne says to Gemma. 

“Yeah, so, okay. Louis is pregnant and the baby is mine. So, surprise?” Harry squeezes Louis tight, waiting for the response.

“Oh my god,” Gemma says softly. “This is so cool!”

“You’re not freaked out?” Louis asks, brow furrowed like he expected it.

“No, this is amazing!” Anne grins. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two. How far along are you?”

“About four months,” Louis answers sheepishly.

“Four months? Harry, you waited this long to tell us?” Anne asks disapprovingly. 

“Well, no, not really. Louis and I just got together. We were just kind of friends having a baby together but then I broke up with Liam and yeah, everything fell into place from there. So we figured we should probably get our shit together and tell our families,” Harry shrugs.

“You look amazing for four months,” Gemma says in awe. 

“Baggy clothing helps,” Louis scoffs with a giggle. 

“No, Louis looks incredible,” Harry says. “Always.”

“Harry,” Louis says with a blush on his cheeks. 

It goes well, and they end up staying late that night with tea and cookies and movies, chatting idly about whatever movie they decide to watch. Louis feels comfortable and happy, and it feels like coming home.

He wishes he could say the same for when they tell his own parents the next day. 

“Louis, I wasn’t expecting you. How are you, darling?” she greets happily, opening her arms for a hug. Louis hugs her back tightly; squeezing his eyes shutting and wishing this could last longer. 

“Good, Mum,” Louis says softly, kissing her cheek. “Uh, this is Harry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry smiles, offering his hand for a shake. She smiles at him and shakes his hand back.

“You, too,” Jay says. “Come in.”

They walk inside and head for the kitchen table, Louis’ mom cooking dinner for the family.

“You should have told me you were coming, dear,” Jay shakes her head. “What’s with the big surprise?”

“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. I just…I have an announcement to make, but I wanted the whole family to be here, so,” Louis says awkwardly. 

“Oh? Okay, you can tell everyone at dinner, then,” she smiles warily. 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis says quietly, gnawing his bottom lip. Harry grips his thigh underneath the table, giving it a squeeze and a pat, telling him silently to calm down and breathe. 

The whole family is crowded around the dinner table that night, eating and talking loudly over one another: all six of Louis’ siblings with his mom and his stepfather, Louis and Harry sitting next to each other.

“Oh, so Louis said he has an announcement for us!” Jay exclaims, like she had forgotten about it.

“Oh? Go on and tell us, then,” Louis’ stepfather says, taking a sip of his water.

“Okay,” Louis coughs, gripping onto Harry’s hand for support. “Well, Harry is…is my boyfriend.”

“Oh, boyfriend,” Jay repeats, trying the word out. 

“Okay. That’s okay,” Dan says after a beat of silence. “Congrats.”

“Thanks but…that’s not all. I, uh, well,” Louis fiddles with Harry’s fingers, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Louis is pregnant,” Harry finishes for him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. 

“Pregnant?” Jay nearly chokes. “What?”

“How is that even possible?” Dan asks, almost angry. Louis’ siblings all sit quietly, afraid to speak. 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs pitifully. “The doctor said it just happened, it’s just how I was built, I guess. The baby is healthy though, and I can even give birth naturally if I want.”

Harry senses the hesitance in Louis’ voice and wraps his arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm up and down. Louis feels panicked, like he’s going to burst into tears at any moment.

“You can’t be, there’s no way that’s natural, first of all. Second, you’re in no position to be raising a child. You’re a child yourself!” Jay shouts. 

“Kids, go to your room,” Dan demands. The kids all leave quickly, whispering to each other about what might happen next. Louis is almost positive they’re going to eavesdrop anyhow. 

“Mum, I’m 22, how am I a kid? I’m graduating in a few months and I already have job offerings lined up and so does Harry. We’re going to be fine,” Louis defends.

“How long have you two even known each other? Now you’re just suddenly gay?” Dan asks.

“That doesn’t matter, I love him and this baby and it’s going to be fine,” Louis snaps.

“With all due respect, I really do love Louis and I plan to take very good care of him,” Harry adds, holding Louis closer to his body. 

“Well that’s all fine and dandy but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to raise a child,” Jay challenges. 

“I have plenty time to figure it out! Like you’re some prime example of a perfect mother or something? Yeah,” Louis scoffs, feeling braver than he expected. 

“I was a damn good mother, Louis! You turned out fine!” Jay slams her palm on the table in anger. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, really, but I know I’m going to be so much better,” Louis says coldly.

“Well, I hope Harry helps you through this because you don’t have a mother that’s going to help you,” she shoots back. Louis is so close to screaming, but Harry is keeping him grounded. 

“Louis, let’s get out of here,” Harry says softly in his ear, giving him a short squeeze. Louis presses his lips together and closes his eyes for a moment before standing up. Harry stands up quickly, pressing his hand to the small of Louis’ back. Louis doesn’t say anything, just stares at his mother.

“I want to leave,” Louis speaks softly to Harry. Harry kisses his forehead, glaring at Louis’ parents.

“I hope you’re very happy with this,” Harry says coldly. “Hope you don’t do this to the rest of your kids, or else you won’t have any left.”

Harry leads him out as quickly and gently as he can, rubbing wide circles on his back to comfort him. Louis starts to sob, ugly and loudly when they get into the car. Harry pulls him into his arms, holding him tight and shushing him softly.

“She hates me! My own mother doesn’t even want me!” Louis yells brokenly, fisting Harry’s sweater tightly in his hand.

“Shh, baby, hey, it’s okay. We’re going to get through this, and my mum loves you and she’s going to be here for us the whole time. We love each other and we’re going to do this together, okay?” Harry says gently, playing with the hair on the back of his neck soothingly. Louis doesn’t have the energy to fight back, just continues to sob and whimper, clutching Harry tight. 

Harry holds Louis for as long as he needs, until he’s finally sniffling and wiping his cheeks. Louis hiccups, laying back against the seat and grasping Harry’s hand tightly.

“Do you want to go for lunch? Or do you want to go back home and I can make you something?” Harry asks softly.

“’M not hungry,” Louis mumbles.

“Babe,” Harry sighs. “I know you’re always hungry. Besides, you need to get for the baby. Okay?”

“Fine,” Louis sighs. “Can we go home? I just want to lie down.”

“Yeah, honey, of course,” Harry soothes, kissing the back of his hand and driving them home.

That night is hard. Louis cries a lot, cuddles into Harry and eats a lot more than expected. Harry has to cut him off eventually and replace his cartoon of ice cream for sliced apples. Thankfully, Louis falls asleep from pure exhaustion eventually, his body folded into Harry’s.  
~  
It’s a month later that they talk about moving into their own place. 

“Harry,” Louis whines loudly, standing in front of the mirror, trying to button up his new jeans.

“Yeah?” Harry comes out of the bathroom with his shirt off, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“My jeans don’t fit anymore,” Louis pouts, placing his hands over his expanded tummy. He’s grown a lot in just a month, his stomach really starting to show off his pregnancy. 

“Babe,” Harry smiles softly, holding his waist from behind. “That’s a good thing, She’s growing nice and strong thanks to Daddy.”

They had found out Louis was having a girl just a few days prior, and they had both cried with joy. Louis talked about how excited he was about it the rest of the night, babbling happily and talking to her. Harry found it so adorable he started to secretly record Louis and sneak pictures, documenting the rest of his pregnancy. He plans to make an entire montage of it as a gift for his boyfriend. 

“I know, but I didn’t even get to wear these yet,” Louis whines. 

“We’ll get you the next size up,” Harry promises, giving him a kiss. “Hey, so I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never good,” Louis teases.

“I’m serious, Lou,” Harry sighs. “Wanna talk over a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?” Louis asks, turning towards Harry with worried eyes.

“Yeah, no, everything is fine, babe. I just wanted to talk to you,” Harry says, kissing him quickly. 

Louis takes off the jeans and puts one of Harry’s jumpers on, letting it fall to thighs and covering his hands. Harry leads him to the kitchen, Louis waddling along and sitting down at the kitchen table. Harry puts the kettle on and sits across from Louis, grabbing his hands.

“So, what’s up?” Louis asks, twisting Harry’s fingers.

“Let’s move in together,” Harry says simply. 

“You already live here, babe. You moved in a month ago. You feeling alright?” Louis teases.

“No, I mean, we should get our own flat and move in. I mean, we can’t really live with Zayn and Niall forever. We don’t even have room for the baby, Louis. She can’t stay in our tiny little room forever.”

“Really? Do you think we could make that happen?” Louis asks softly.

“Yeah, I think so. I picked up an extra shift at the bakery and my internship with the firm is going to start paying me soon. I think we can do this,” Harry says confidently. 

“Oh, Harry, I’d love that. I want that so bad,” Louis smiles wide, squeezing Harry’s hands.

“Good, because I already started looking,” Harry laughs.

“Harry!” Louis giggles. “I can’t believe you did it without telling me.”

“Well I couldn’t wait forever. She’s coming sooner and sooner,” Harry says, motioning to his belly. “Just trying to be the best boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to try very hard, babe.”  
~  
“Hmm, no, maybe we should move it back to the original spot,” Louis suggests, rubbing his growing belly absentmindedly. Harry huffs loudly, resting his hands against the armrest of the couch he’s been moving around for a half an hour.

“Louis,” Harry says seriously. “This is the fourth time you’re making me move this couch. It’s looked fine every time. We have more important thing to worry about besides the couch. Like the rest of the bloody flat.”

“Well,” Louis scrunches his nose. “I just want our place to look nice, is all. Sorry you don’t feel the same way.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Harry sighs, annoyed. “But I’m getting tired and we have so much left. You can’t do most of this stuff and you know how much I hate clutter. I just wanted to clear things out first.”

“Yeah, but,” Louis pouts. “I want to be comfy in my own house.”

“Louis,” Harry says sternly. “Don’t make me feel guilty, now. Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t give you free passes.”

“I know,” Louis sniffs, looking down.

“God damnit,” Harry groans, walking over to his boyfriend. ”Lou, c’mon, don’t cry. I’ll move the stuff, okay? It’s fine.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I get it, I’m being difficult and you don’t want to deal with me anymore,” Louis whimpers. 

“Louis,” Harry huffs, pulling Louis into his arms. “It’s just your hormones talking. That’s not true, I’m just tired. I’ll move it though, okay? I’ll fix everything the way you like. And hey, Zayn is coming over tomorrow to paint her mural! You were so excited about it, remember?”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Louis sniffs with a smile. 

“See?” Harry smiles. “Good things are happening. We’ll have everything set up soon, babe, I promise. It’s going to be incredible, I know it. Are you getting hungry?”

“Kind of,” Louis smiles sweetly. “I could eat.”  
~  
“Are you filming me?” Louis asks, smiling softly. He’s lying on the couch wearing only Harry’s sweater, singing softly to his tummy.

“No,” Harry smiles back, pressing the stop button and putting his phone away. Louis blushes, trying to pout. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“You’re so cute,” Harry grins. “I love when you get all pouty.”

“Hate you,” Louis smiles, crawling over to him and curling into him.

“Mm, love you too,” Harry kisses the top of his head. When Louis falls asleep, Harry sneaks another picture and adds it to his photo album.  
~  
“Morning, kiddo,” Louis speaks softly to his stomach, sitting up against the headboard. He hasn’t been able to sleep in much, the baby waking him up, so he waits for Harry to wake up after. “Did you sleep well? You’re growing so fast. You’re going to be here so soon. I wonder if you’re scared, I know I am. But I’m so excited because you’re going to make me so happy.”

“Lou? Y’alright?” Harry grumbles sleepily, curling around Louis and kissing his neck once.

“Yeah, I was just talking to Peanut. She’s been kicking all morning,” Louis replies. 

“Mm,” Harry mumbles, too tired to form words.

“Hey, go back to sleep, sweetie. I’m fine,” Louis says softly, kissing Harry’s forehead.

“You hungry?” Harry yawns.

“Babe, sleep,” Louis smiles. “I’ll wake you up if I need anything.”

“Mkay,” Harry mutters, huddling into Louis. Louis just smiles, listening to Harry’s small snores. He thinks Harry is sort of like his baby already.  
~  
“Hey,” Louis says suddenly while they’re on the couch later that day. They’re watching Limitless starring Bradley Cooper because, well, Bradley Cooper. 

“Yes?”

“We haven’t thought of names.”

“Well, I’ve thought of some, just haven’t told you,” Harry laughs a little. “Have you thought of any?”

“Yeah,” Louis blushes a little. “I have a few.”

“How about we make a list of our favorites and when she’s born we’ll decide what she looks like.”

“Sounds like a plan, Styles,” Louis grins, sitting up to pause the movie. “Oh my god.”

“Lou?” Harry asks.

“I’ve just-fuck, I’ve just been so gassy. It’s so gross and-Jesus, it just, it smells,” Louis whines, covering his face.

“Hey,” Harry says softly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Christ, Lou, you’re pregnant. It happens and it’s natural. I’m not pregnant and I fart all the time with no excuse. Really, it’s fine and I still love you.”

“Thanks,” Louis laughs a little, sighing. “If we’re being honest about my pregnancy symptoms, I’ve had so much extra salvia in my mouth and I have to keep spitting.”

“Yeah? I’ll get you a bowl. Why didn’t you tell me about this stuff, Lou? You know I’ll get what you need,” Harry says, getting up and leaving the room.

“Papa is crazy,” Louis smiles at his stomach.

“Are you talking about me?” Harry laughs when he comes back, sitting on the couch and giving Louis the bowl. Louis takes it gratefully and spits loudly into it.

“Maybe.”

Harry just grins, kissing him softly and pushing his hair back. 

“So, names?”

“Oh, yeah. Okay, you first,” Louis says, confidently letting out more gas to which Harry doesn’t even bat an eyelash at. 

“Olivia.”

“Oh, pretty. Okay, Mia.”

“I like it. Ava.”

“Cute. Natalie.”

“Grace.”

“Oh, Grace is pretty,” Louis says. 

“So is Mia,” Harry says. 

“Well, we’ll see,” Louis smiles, taking Harry’s hand and placing it on his stomach. 

“Three months left. Not a lot of time,” Harry says, turning his neck to face Louis.

“Yeah, it’s soon,” Louis agrees.  
“What are you going to do about school?”

“I’m going to finish,” Louis answers as if there’s no other option. “Three months until graduation, three months until I pop, so it’s perfect. I’m not dropping out. I made it this far and I’m not going to stop now.”

“Well it’s not easy to hid your bump anymore, babe. Month six is when you gain a lot of weight, so we should probably talk to the dean about it. You might have to miss some classes or something.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis sighs. “I just hate telling people.”

“I know but I’ll be with you, right? So it’s gonna be fine,” Harry promises, kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks,” Louis smiles, curling into him.  
~  
The talk with Louis’ dean doesn’t go well, and he kind of gets kicked out of school, but after Louis throwing a hormonal fit, the dean calls Harry’s school to set up an appointment. Thankfully, Harry’s school is more accepting, something about taking in a pregnant boy would look great for their reputation, and Louis said as long as no weird science experiments were done on him, he was okay with it. 

“So, I talked to the dean and made sure are classes are all either together or at least near each other, you know, just in case something happens and you need me,” Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“So protective,” Louis laughs, kissing him softly. “Thank you. Hopefully I won’t need you and she can stay put until after graduation.”

“You can do it, kiddo,” Harry says, leaning down to speak to Louis’ belly. “Just a few more weeks.”

“Mm, she’s been good so far,” Louis grins, rubbing below his belly button. 

“So have you, babe. And I’m so proud of you,” Harry says softly, kissing him on the mouth. Louis smiles gratefully, glad Harry’s proud of him, and only wants to make him happy forever.  
~  
“Babe, c’mon, you know this,” Harry encourages, holding up the flashcards for their lit exam the next day.

“No, I don’t,” Louis pouts. “I’m too tired.”

“Just a couple more,” Harry sighs, patting his thigh underneath the table. Louis groans, grabbing the bowl off the desk and spitting into it. Harry has been carrying around a small container for Louis to spit into, since it’s become a shitty symptom that doesn’t want to go away yet. 

“Red,” Louis starts, “symbolizes passion, love, and sometimes aggression, depending on how you look at it.”

“Exactly,” Harry grins happily. “See, you know this stuff.”

“Just hard to concentrate,” Louis sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His doctor told him the sixth month is a month of forgetfulness, meaning he would have to work twice as hard to do well on exams. But Harry wouldn’t let him slack and pushed him to his limits. 

“You’re doing great though, Lou,” Harry smiles a little, trying to give Louis more confidence. 

“Thanks,” Louis grumbles, trying to stretch out his back. 

“Just a few more and then I’ll draw you a hot bath, alright?” Harry says softly. Louis nods tiredly, trying not to cry from stress. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis sighs, pressing his hand to his stomach.  
~  
“God,” Louis moans, tangling his hands in Harry’s hair. “I miss this.”

“I know,” Harry murmurs into his neck, sucking a red mark under his jaw. “Want to give it to you so good tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I want that,” Louis gasps, dragging his nails down Harry’s bare back, leaving little scratch marks. 

“Want to make you scream, baby. Want to make you feel good,” Harry bites down.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, feeling his cock thickening up quickly. When Harry is satisfied with his mark, he kisses over it and moves away, pulling his jumper off of Louis and admiring the 8-month pregnant bump, skin golden and smooth. Louis hasn’t been wearing underwear often, the elastic band making him uncomfortable, so his cock is there, lying pretty and curved against his tummy. Harry pulls his boxers off, letting his own cock free, hanging heavy between his thighs. He leans over, grabbing the lube and pushing two slick fingers into Louis easily, opening him up carefully. Louis gasps quietly, biting on his bottom lip.

“Are you ready, babe?” Harry asks when he’s got three fingers twisting inside of him. Louis nods, but then shakes his head.

“Wait, can you get me ice cream first?”

“What?” Harry asks seriously, stopping his hand.

“I just-really want ice cream?” Louis says, raising his eyebrows.

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

Harry sighs and doesn’t say anything, just gets up and pads to the kitchen, his cock bouncing awkwardly. “Babe, what kind?” he shouts.

“Chocolate!” Louis shouts back without hesitation. Harry huffs a laugh, grabbing the chocolate and grabbing a spoon, popping off the lid and going back into their bedroom. 

“Alright, good?” Harry asks, handing Louis the carton. Louis smiles brightly, digging the spoon into it and eating a large scoop.

“Yup. Thank you,” he says sweetly. Harry laughs, climbing back on the bed and helping Louis straddle him. Louis doesn’t say much and is focused on his ice cream, letting Harry fit his cock inside of him. Louis sinks down easily, humming happily around the spoon. 

“You still look hot as fuck,” Harry laughs, holding Louis’ hips.

“I’m glad you think so,” Louis winks, circling his hips and taking another spoonful. 

“I always will,” Harry replies truthfully, pressing a kiss to Louis’ belly. 

“Do you want some?” Louis mumbles are a bite, offering Harry his spoon. Harry laughs, shaking his head a little.

“Thanks, babe, but I’m good,” Harry says fondly. Louis shrugs, taking another bite.

“Your loss, then. More for me,” Louis raises his eyebrows with a grin. 

He tires out easily, before either of them get the chance to finish, so Harry pulls him off, putting him on his hands and knees and fucking into him quickly. 

“Jesus! Fuck, Harry!” Louis moans, pushing another spoonful into his mouth and almost dropping it onto the sheets. Harry laughs a little, thrusting harder. There’s a squelching noise, and Harry knows Louis is passing gas. It’s become a common occurrence that he can’t help, and Harry doesn’t even flinch at it anymore. 

“You alright, Lou?” Harry asks, running a hand down Louis’ spine. Louis nods, humming and moving around slightly. 

“Good,” Louis promises, going back to his ice cream. 

“You getting close?”

“Mhm,” Louis answers. Harry wraps his arm around Louis, gripping at his cock and fisting it in time with his thrusts. “Christ.”

“Go ahead, baby. Want you to come,” Harry says lowly, his balls tightening and ramming against Louis’ ass. Louis falls over slightly, catching himself on his elbows and shoving another spoonful into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Louis curses softly, hanging his head low. “God.”

“Didn’t think you thought so highly of me, baby,” Harry teases, pressing his back against Louis’ lightly.

“Wanker,” Louis moans, crying out wetly and coming over his belly. Harry holds him still, fucking into him a few more times before he’s biting down on Louis’ shoulder blade, coming hard inside of him. Harry gently pulls out, helping Louis onto his side and gets up, grabbing a flannel from the bathroom and cleaning them off. He takes extra care with wiping his belly off and kisses all over it softly. 

“You tired?” Harry asks, lying next to Louis and taking away his empty carton of ice cream.

“Exhausted,” Louis answers, closing his eyes. “Amazing, though.”

“You look blissed out,” Harry says triumphantly and Louis giggles. 

“Yeah, I am,” Louis sighs happily, intertwining their fingers over his belly, getting a kiss from Harry before falling asleep.  
~  
“Lou? You feeling alright?” Harry asks as they get ready for graduation, finally.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis smiles weakly, throwing his black robe over his ugly pregnancy clothes.

“You seem off,” Harry says, helping Louis zip up the robe.

“I just,” Louis sighs. “I wish my mom was coming, you know? And my family. It’s just- I thought this would blow over by now; I didn’t think…that they wouldn’t even see my graduate from university. And here I am, about to have a baby and they aren’t here.”

“They might come, babe,” Harry tries, rubbing his shoulders but Louis sniffs, shaking his head.

“You and I both know they won’t.”

“Listen, Louis, we worked so hard to be here, and now we’re going to graduate together and have a baby girl together and we’re going to be so happy. It doesn’t matter as long as we have each other and our little girl, okay? We’re going to be so happy,” Harry says, his voice gentle and soothing, pressing a long kiss on Louis’ forehead. 

“I love you,” Louis says with a tight throat, closing his eyes.

“I love you so, so much, baby, and I’m never going to stop. It’s going to work out, and we’re going to be great,” Harry says, kissing Louis deeply. “C’mon, we have to finish up.”  
~  
“You’re going to be here so soon,” Louis speaks softly to his belly, his shirt lifted up and exposing his taut skin. “I can’t wait to meet you, Peanut. Papa and I are so excited. I hope you like cheerios, because I’ve been eating them a lot. And a lot of avocados, I hope you’re okay with it.”

Harry is grinning like a fool, filming him from around the corner. Louis has been talking to the baby constantly, rambling off about his day and silly things he wants to do with her when she gets here. 

“Harry? What are you doing?” Louis asks, looking up and seeing his boyfriend with his phone in his hand.

“Nothing,” Harry sings, running out of the room.

“Harry!” Louis groans, laughing. “Papa is so silly.”

When Harry is safely in their room, he grins at the camera. “Isn’t my sunshine adorable?”  
~  
“Ethan Stephen,” the dean calls out with a smile, holding out the diploma. Louis is smiling at the line, his boyfriend up next. He can’t believe they actually survived this last year, and Louis really made it, even though he had to transfer last minute, he did it.

Everyone is clapping as Ethan shakes hands with the dean. Louis’ eyebrows furrow in pain, clutching his stomach. He’s been having slight pain in his stomach but opted not to tell Harry, afraid he would get all overprotective and worried. But now, he knew something was wrong because he felt water running down his leg, which could only mean one thing.

As the dean started to say Harry’s name, Louis was screaming out his boyfriend’s name instead, squeezing his eyes shut at the contraction. Harry’s attention went quickly to Louis, eyes searching for him in the crowd of students. 

“Lou? Louis!”

“Harry!” Louis screams again, panting loudly. Harry jogs over to him, mumbling a few quick apologies to people he passes. He finally gets to Louis, getting on his knees in front of him and grabbing his hands.

“Louis, talk to me. What hurts? What’s happening?” Harry asks quickly, trying his best to stay calm.

“She’s coming,” Louis answers quietly, squeezing Harry’s hands. “Now.”

“Now?”

“Right now, Harry,” Louis answers, aggravated.

“Jesus, okay, we have to get you to the hospital. I’ll call Dr. Evans in the car,” Harry says, helping Louis up. The crowd is whispering, eyes all on the couple. 

“I need my diploma,” Louis says, a bit angry.

“Louis-“

“No, I fucking deserve it!”

Harry helps him walk to the podium, speaking in a hushed voice and asking the dean for their diplomas. 

“Uh, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!” she says proudly into the microphone. Everyone claps and cheers, and Harry grins.

“We’re going to have a baby girl!” he yells loudly, listening to the crowd roar.

“Fuck,” Louis swears, another contraction hitting. “Harry.”

“Yeah, sorry, okay.”  
~  
“God damnit I hate you so much, Harry!” Louis cries, pushing again. “This is all your doing!”

“C’mon, Louis, you’re so close. Just a little bit more,” Harry coaches, squeezing onto Louis’ hand.

“Then you push!” Louis sobs. “Can you do it for me?”

“I would if I could, baby. C’mon, sweetheart, you’re doing great.”

Mia Grace Styles is born at 12:07 that morning, crying and bloody and perfect. Louis is exhausted and can’t stop crying, but looking at his little girl makes him so overwhelmed with joy that nothing else matters. When her eyes blink open, they mirror his own, her lips the same shape of Harry’s. He knows she’s going to be the perfect blend of them both and he loves her more than he thought he could. 

“We did so good,” Louis grins, stroking his finger over her soft face.

“You did good,” Harry corrects. “You did all this, baby.”

“She wouldn’t be here without you. And you took such good care of us both,” Louis smiles, not taking his eyes off the newborn.

“I’m just glad I have the two most important people here with me,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ temple. “I’m going to call my mum and Gem, let them know how you’re doing and they can come tomorrow morning after you’ve both gotten rest, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Louis says. Harry sneaks a couple more pictures when Louis isn’t looking to add to his album, grinning to himself.  
~  
“Babe, can you get the door?” Louis calls from Mia’s bedroom, changing her diaper. 

“Yeah,” Harry yells back, walking to the door. When he opens it, the last person he wants to see is Louis’ mother. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you do enough damage?” 

“Harry, good to see you too,” she answers. Then there’s crying, and Louis shushing her.

“Don’t cry, baby. Daddy’s got you. You’re just hungry, aren’t you, sweetheart? Yeah, my baby is hungry,” Louis speaks softly.

“Oh my god, can I see them?” Jay asks Harry, her eyes watering.

“I don’t understand why. You walked out a long time ago. Mia’s already 10 weeks old and it’s taken you this long to visit?” Harry asks. Louis still cries over losing his family, still longs for that structure, but Harry is there to put him back together. 

“Honey, who’s at the door?” Louis asks, walking closer, bouncing Mia and making silly faces at her. Harry doesn’t answer, so when Louis looks up and sees his mother, he freezes. Harry looks at him, asking silently if he needs him here. Louis gives a little shake of the head, and Harry takes Mia from him, kissing her on the forehead and takes her to the kitchen, close enough to hear if something bad happens.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just stares at her, waiting. It’s been months, too many months, and he doesn’t have the heart to start over.

“Oh, sweetheart, you look amazing,” she says, starting to cry. She hugs him with no hug back. “I’m so sorry for what I did, I was just worried about you. I didn’t think you could do it but it looks like you figured everything out.”

“What? Do you just expect me to take you back? You completely rejected me and my baby when I needed you the most. I’m your son, and you’re supposed to love me no matter what. And I know no matter what my baby girl goes through, I’m never going to turn on her the way you turned on me. Thank god Harry has such an amazing family and his mum loves me like I’m her own. You have no idea how much you ruined me and now you just want me to take you back? It doesn’t work that way!” Louis is crying, trying not to shout for Mia’s sake. 

“Louis, I know I was awful and I’m sorry. I wanted to make everything right because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing my son and my grandchild forever. I want to fix this and I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again,” Jay sobs. Louis feels a tug at his heart because this is his mother and he can’t just let her leave again. 

“Do you want to see Mia?” he asks quietly, not making direct eye contact.

“Oh, Louis, I would love to.” 

Harry comes in holding Mia, smiling tightly. Louis gestures to the living room, the two of them following him. Louis sits between Jay and Harry, taking Mia from Harry. He carefully hands her over to Jay, biting his lip. 

“Mia Grace Styles,” Louis says softly, brushing the little bit of light hair on her head. 

“What a pretty name,” Jay coos, smiling down at the baby. “Hi, sweetheart, I’m your Grandma Jay. How are you, beautiful? You look a lot like Daddy, you know.”

Harry puts a hand on Louis’ back, rubbing softly and looking at him to make sure he’s okay. Louis gives him a small smile to tell him everything is all right. 

“She looks like Harry, too. She’s got his lips, especially,” Louis says softly, tickling one of her tiny feet.

“She’s absolutely beautiful,” Jay smiles. “Maybe you’ll be seeing more of Grandma Jay, Mia, how does that sound?”

The baby just looks up at her, scrunching up her face and blowing a bubble with her mouth, giggling at herself. Louis is so in love with her he wants to cry. It’s like Harry can read his mind, leaning over and pressing a kiss into his hair. 

Once Mia is fed and happily sleeping, Jay decides she should leave them alone. Louis is exhausted, usually needing to sleep whenever Mia does. 

“It was so great seeing you, honey. Will you call me soon?” Jay asks, giving him a hug.

“Yeah, Mum. Promise,” Louis says, hugging back tightly, soaking in the familiarity of it. 

“I love you, Louis,” she whispers, kissing his cheek. Louis tries his hardest not to fall into a fit of sobs.

“Love you, Mum” Louis replies softly, giving her a kiss. She looks at Harry, smiling and Harry gives a fake small smile in return.

“Good to see you, Harry. Thank you for taking care of my boy,” she says.

“I’m never going to stop,” Harry says, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis and Jay share one more hug before she leaves and Louis falls into Harry’s embrace. 

“I’m proud of you, baby,” Harry says softly, kissing his forehead. “That was very big of you.”

“Do you think I did the right thing?” Louis asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah, babe, I think so. It’ll be good for Mia to grow up with the right family structure, you know? This will be good for you and us as a family,” Harry answers.

“Are you still mad?”

“Yeah, a bit, but I think with time I’ll be fine. I just hate to see you in pain, you know that.”

“I love you,” Louis smiles softly, burying his face into Harry’s chest.

“Love you more. C’mon, I have a surprise for you and then you can nap while I cook dinner, okay?”

“Surprise?” Louis asks, looking up at his boyfriend with his eyebrows scrunched together. Harry just smiles in return, holding his hand and bringing him to the living room. Harry plugs his phone into the TV set, fixing it up and sitting on the couch, pulling Louis into his arms and putting his own feet up on the coffee table. Harry presses play with the remote, starting the slideshow. 

It’s got tons of clips of Louis talking to his stomach or reading to it, even him doing random things like making a sandwich. It’s got a lot of Harry’s commentary, saying how cute Louis looks and how much he loves him. There are also pictures of Louis napping, Louis smiling, Louis and Harry together, everything mainly revolving around his pregnancy. The last picture is Louis at the hospital, giving the camera a soft, exhausted, glowing smile holding Mia in his arms. 

When it’s over, Louis is grinning into Harry’s side, holding him tightly around the waist. “God, you soppy, adorable shit.”

Harry laughs, looking down at Louis. “You love it.”

“I love you,” Louis corrects, his eyes watery. “That was beautiful, really. I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“I’m already working on Mia’s birthday one,” Harry grins, and Louis shakes his head.

“Don’t want to talk about her growing up. Lets keep her a baby as long as we can.”

“Yeah, I like that idea.”  
~  
Louis finally gets his restless one year old to bed, tucking her in tight and watching her small chest rise and fall with each breath. It still blows his mind that he’s responsible for her, that he made her and brought her into the world and she’s so, so perfect. It’s funny how accidents can turn into blessings.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hi,” Louis says softly, smiling.

“What are you up to?”

“Just thinking. You know, I don’t regret anything that happened, despite how rough it was at first, we really have something great,” Louis explains, his voice gentle. 

“Yeah, me neither, baby. This is how it should be.”

Louis leans up and kisses right under Harry’s jaw, knowing good and well that’s Harry’s weak spot. Harry moans lowly, picking Louis up and tossing him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room towards their own bedroom. 

“You’re going to pay, Tomlinson,” Harry says, tossing him on their bed and climbing up to kiss him. Louis grins a dopey smile at him, gripping his hair in his fingers.

“It’s Styles.”


End file.
